A disposable diaper and the like have conventionally been known as an example of an absorbent article that absorbs body waste fluid. In its manufacturing line, a continuous body of a sheet that is transported continuously in a transporting direction is attached continuously with a continuous body of an elastic member in a meander pattern such as a sine curve.
As an example of such an attaching method, PTL 1 discloses attaching an elastic member to the sheet while oscillating it, by arranging an oscillating arm that oscillates in a direction intersecting a transporting direction of a sheet in the vicinity of a transporting path of a sheet, and passing a threadlike elastic member through a through hole in an oscillating end of the oscillating arm.
Further, PTL 2 discloses, as shown in a perspective view of FIG. 1A, putting an elastic member 221 around a rolling roller 203 that rolls around an outer circumferential face of a transfer roll 201, by reciprocating the rolling roller 203 in a rotational axis C201 direction of the transfer roll 201, the elastic member 221 is sucked and held in a meander pattern such as a sine curve on an outer circumferential face of the transfer roll 201, and then a sheet 231 is made to contact the outer circumferential face of the transfer roll 201 to handover the elastic member 221 to the sheet 231 and to attach it thereon.